Harry Potter IM
by XxBlackButterflyxX
Summary: This is a story of Hogwarts adapting to new "technologies". An unexpected friendship forms, and neither of the friends truly no whom they are speaking to. It's a secret, and neither wants to be the first to say...
1. Hogwarts Upgrades

_~~ Hello darling. I have decided to make something more... fun, I suppose. This Chapter is not in I.M. form yet. That will not appear until next Chapter, when Hermione finally decides to try the new I.M. Now, just remember, I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else in this story. Also remember that the websites and such are not real, just figments of my imagination. ~~_

* * *

Children crowed the dining area of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All dressed in the approved of school uniform for the first day back, but will eventually be discarded as the long year proceeds. The new first years bubbled and bounced about, making new friends and even a few enemies here and there. Their large eyes wide and alert as older years tried to spook them with horrid tails of punishments or happenings that they would (supposedly) run into. Ah, the memories of being young.

Hermione Granger unglued her big brown eyes from a small gossiping group of first years and continued to push the food around on her fancy china plate once more. She wished she could be as excited and happy about the new year as the younger kids. But, alas, no. Hermione was actually unhappy about being back at her beloved school (for once in her life). It wasn't that she didn't like being here and seeing all her friends again. It was just… it was boring! This school never seemed to change. Yes, at first it was fun, getting to be all "old fashioned" with quill pens and dusty old handwritten books, but now that she had been around technology all summer… It just didn't seem like much fun anymore.

The muggle world where Hermione had spent her summer with her family and friends from years before she'd been here (or even knew about the magical world) had been extremely populated with technologies. Cell phones, laptop computers, flat-screen television… all the stuff that made one a lazy couch potato was actually nice to have around sometimes. But here, you didn't have anything around at all! Most students didn't even _know_ what a video game, or computer was! Sometimes it was so annoying having to explain every little thing about the muggle world to everybody. It didn't help that she had some sort of weird "contraption" in the inside pocket of her robes that she couldn't take out even though it kept vibrating every two seconds!

"There it is again! Hermione, what on Earth is that horrible noise coming from your side of that table?" a certain red-haired and blue-eyed boy that sat across the table, asked.

Cover blown. Time to explain.

"Oh Ronald, it's just something that my parents gave me from the muggle world!" Hermione groaned and the contraption announced itself to her friends with its unnerving noise again. "Oh, this thing! Who, the bugger is trying to contact me?" Hermione mused mostly to herself and started to rummage through the under part of her robes. Searching with her hands for the carefully sewn in pocket.

After some time Hermione Granger produced a small, flat, black device out from under the dark crevasses of her robe and into the light and eyes of everyone around her. Everyone made "oh" shapes with their pink lips and looked as if they wanted to poke the specimen Hermione had produced.

Ignoring them for a moment, Hermione expertly, flipped the top with her thumb and scanned the owner of a new message that had popped urgently on the screen. It was her thirteen-year-old cousin again and again and again…

"What the bloody hell is that?" the same male voice piqued up again.

"Honestly Ronald! Doesn't your father work with muggles?" Hermione scathed and hit the red "END" button to the side of the contraption to turn the stupid buzzing thing off. "It's a cell phone."

A chuckle illuminated the air and Hermione looked up to see Harry with his head back and laughing. She smiled and started giggling with him. Nobody else understood what a cell phone was, but Harry, was also part of the muggle world for most of his life. He must know what a cell phone was. Almost all the teenagers (and even sometimes children) carried them around in their pockets.

"That's a pretty nice phone," Harry mused and confiscated it from his friend's fingertips. He examined it for a moment, then passed it back to Hermione with a satisfied nod. As soon as the cool metal touched the palm of her hand, Albus Dumbledore rose from his large chair, and shuffled his way to the front. Suppose, it was time for a few announcements.

How fun, nothing changes!

"I am pleased to welcome all of you to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those of you who have been here before, welcome back for another year," Dumbledore began. He's eyes shining like a young lad, yet his voice as formal as ever. "But, I am also happy to announce, your year here will be different from your last one or one's. This particular magical part of our world has been placed with a special experiment." He paused for a moment, and the students murmured in wonder. "An experiment, to try a new type of technology. Muggle technology." An uproar from the Syltherin table interrupted Dumbledore's speech. "Silence! Now, now, we are replacing some of the trinkets the motivate the muggle technology to run, with magic. It won't be so bad, just an experiment. Some people around here believe, for lack of a better term, that it is time to 'upgrade' Hogwarts. Your new possessions will be in your dormitories. Good night, and good luck. You may try whatever you please. There will be instructions to help you with your new 'muggle works'."

When Dumbledore had finished, Hermione couldn't believe it. It seemed as though, Professor Dumbledore had read her mind. Maybe this year wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

_~~ I do thank you for reading this the whole way through. Hopefully you will consider reading the rest of my little story. Farwell, I wave my black-laced glove to you... ~~_


	2. Muggle Possessions

_~~ Hello again. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of my Hogwarts I.M. Not very "incredible" for me, but it'll do for now. Oh yes, I must point out a few things: Hermione Granger is on the Hogwarts website (Hgwrts://double U double U double U dot witchcraft and wizardry dot owl). The computer pops messages up to her when she does a certain thing (such as logging on). If the computer has two choices that are in "( )" then the **BOLD **and UNDERLINED one is the one Hermione is selecting. The rest I'm sure you can figure out. (by the way, I had to write the website differently because FanFiction will not take it the way I want to write it, I am sorry for that incoveince.) Good Reading...~~_

* * *

Eagerly Hermione flung the door to her sleeping quarters, open and strode in. Dumbledore had been correct. He wasn't joking at all! There was one muggle possession on each red and gold decorated bed. Along with a carefully rolled piece of creamy white parchment which must have been the instructions.

She walked quickly up to the bed that had her truck located at the foot, and stared down at the device. It was a shiny black laptop with the Hogwarts emblem located in gold where a company name would have been. A laptop in a magic teaching school, Hermione almost couldn't believe it. But, it was there. Waiting to be used. Instructions first though, no need to break her new baby!

Hermione carefully fondled with the cool feeling piece of fresh parchment until she had it completely unrolled. Not too much, just one page of carefully laid out instructions. With a sigh, she perched contently on the side of her bed, and began to read the handwritten letter.

_Dearest Student,_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to give you this new possession. A muggle contraption called a "Laptop Computer". It is used for several things, which you will soon be experiencing. Things such as: Finding and retaining information, Keeping in touch with friends anywhere they may be, Creating things on your own, and many other things many of you may not be able to even comprehend! _

_Now remember, this is new to us all but we must try and make an effort to learn new things. That's what life is all about, so try this out. It may be for the best and could easily make life nicer for you as a student. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Instructions For Your New Laptop Computer:_

_We are all learning about this new technology so try not to get to frustrated with the directions. And remember, it's not the Laptop Computer's fault, so don't take your anger out on it. You are to treat it as if it were a child. _

_Number One: Open your Laptop Computer. You can do this by pressing the button in the front of the computer. Keep a firm push on it, and lift the top part of the computer. (You can tell which way is the front from the school emblem at the top. If it is the correct direction toward you, then your computer is facing the right way.)_

Hermione had to stop reading to regain her composure. Her giggles were merrily filling the air as she thought of someone being daft enough to not know which way a laptop should face. The thought just killed her! After a moment, she cleared her throat, straightened her face to a blank, and continued reading.

_Number Two: Turn on your Laptop Computer. You can do this by searching around the keyboard (The board with numbers and letters of the alphabet on it.) until you get to the very top of the keyboard. Right above the numbers, there is a small round button. Push the button, and hold it in for a few seconds, then let go. (Do not be startled by the noises that this Laptop Computer makes. They are normal.)_

Oh my, Merlin! A smile cracked again and Hermione had to push down the urge to bust up laughing again. Who in the world, doesn't know that it will make noise when it starts?

After a moment of smiling to herself, Hermione decided to skip a few steps, considering she already knew how to do them. She also, didn't want passersby to think she was insane with all her laughter.

_Number Seven: Now that you understand that you are now on something called "The Internet" (turned into magical Internet of course.) You are now ready to be given a "Website" to go on. Your website will be listed at the bottom of the letter._

Hermione continued down to the bottom of the letter, scanning here and there but ending at the website.

_School Website: Hgwrts://(w)(w)(w). witchcraftandwizardry .owl/_

_You Username will be your regular first name for the meantime. You may change it afterwards of course. Your password for now is "Hogwarts". You may also change that in the meantime. (It will take a full 24 hours before you can change your password or username.) _

_Have fun. Good luck. Hope it works out well for you all. _

She smiled and started her "Laptop Computer" to get on this mysterious new and magical website.

Chapter Three: Website

_Hgwrts:// (w)(w)(w). witchcraftandwizardry .owl/_

**WELCOME**

To the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry website

**Please sign in**

Username: Hermione

Password: ********

Hello Hermione Jane Granger Welcome to Hogwarts new site!

_Would you like to read __**Hogwarts Daily Post**__?_

(Yes) or (**No**)

_Someone sent you an __**OWL**__ while you were away_

_Would you like to open it?_

(**Yes**) or (No)

**Your OWL-Mail Messages:**

**You Have 1 New Owl:**

From: Harry Potter

Subject: Let's talk

Time Sent: 5 minutes ago

Hello Hermione,

Let's talk tonight when you get on. The chat room that I'll be in is called "The Gryffindors" and you don't need a password for this room. Don't blame me for the weird name though! It was one that was already made, considering this website is new. But, we'll talk about that when you finally get on.

Harry…

_Would you like to __**Reply**__?_

(**Yes**) or (No)

From: Hermione Granger

Subject: Re: Let's talk

Time Sent: ---

I'll be right there Harry!

**SENDING…**

**OWL SUCCESSFULLY SENT!**

**Chat Rooms:**

(**Browse for a Chat Room**) (Never Mind)

**BROWSING…**

(The Teachers) 3 people are in this Room

(**The Gryffindors**) 2 people are in this Room

(The Slytherins) 5 people are in this Room

(The Ravenclaws) 0 people are in this Room

(The Hufflepuffs) 2 people are in this Room

**ENTERING "THE GRYFFINDORS"…**

**NO PASSWORD REQUIRED…**

**YOU HAVE NOW ENTERED "THE GRYFFINDORS"!**

Hermione Granger: Hello?

Harry Potter: Hermione, finally! I figured you would be on already (since you already know how to work a "Laptop Computer").

Hermione Granger: I do know how to work it. But, I figured I'd read the directions anyway.

Ronald Weasley: The instructions didn't make sense anyway. Why would you even try to read them?

Hermione Granger: They didn't make sense? I thought they were hilarious! I mean, just the thought of someone being that incredibly stupid enough to not know which way the blasted thing went, was killing me with laughter!

Ronald Weasley: Uh yeah, hilarious…

Harry Potter: You did it though Ron. You had the thing completely upside-down!

Ronald Weasley: Shut it Harry! No need to make a guy feel worse about it. Never the less in front of Hermione.

Hermione Granger: What's it matter if it was me or Lavender, Ronald?

Ronald Weasley: It doesn't I guess… It's just, your smarter and stuff so…

Harry Potter: He didn't want to sound stupid Hermione.

Hermione Granger: Oh. Sorry if I make you feel that way Ron.

Ronald Weasley: I didn't mean that!

Hermione Granger: Thn wut did u mean Ron?

Ronald Weasley: I don't know!

Ronald Weasley: Did you just spell some words wrong?

Hermione Granger: Insltin my intllignce?

Ronald Weasley: What? That looks like gibberish. Blimey, Hermione's gone mad Harry!

Harry Potter: No she hasn't.

Ronald Weasley: Not to insult you my friend, but I think you need new glasses. If course she's gone mad, look at the gibberish she's writing!

Harry Potter: Hermione…

Hermione Granger: Y do I hve 2 xplain?

Harry Potter: Cuz ur better it thn me!

Ronald Weasley: Bloody hell, they're both mad!

Hermione Granger: Oh, we're not mad Ronald! It's just how you talk on this type of thing. You shorten the words so it's easier and faster to type. Mainly, you take out the vowels (a, e, i, o, u) and leave the rest of the letters. You can still distinguish the word. And, sometimes, you have words that just sound like a normal letter (like "why" and "Y") so we just use "Y".

Ronald Weasley: Kind of like "B" and "Be"?

Hermione Granger: Yes, exactly!

Hermione Granger: But for now boys, it is late and I must get to bed because of the morning classes. I have Potions in the morning and I plan to have so energy to ignore all the Slytherine's rude remarks.

Harry Potter: I agree. See you tomorrow.

Ronald Weasley: Yeah, bye.

**LOGGING OUT… YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT OF "THE GRYFFINDORS"!**

(**Log Off**) (Never Mind)

**LOGGING OFF…**

**Hermione Granger**** YOU ARE NOW LOGGED OFF!**

* * *

_~~ Thank you for reading the whole way through. Now, I bid you farwell, I wave my black laced glove to you... ~~_


End file.
